The Battle Royale
by AnimeCub
Summary: Wander is planning to make two evil villains fall in love with each other so he can free himself from Dominator. Besides he only wanted to help Hater to get a girlfriend. So why does he have this bad feeling in his heart? A sequel to Dr. Indigo "The Game"
1. The Battle Royale part 1

**AC: hello everyone and welcome to "WOY: The Battle Royale" this is my first fanfics of my favorite show and I'm with Wander and Lord Dominator**

 **Both: hi**

 **Dark AC: now before we start this story is the sequel to Dr. Indigo "The Game"**

 **Evil AC: and it take during The Battle Royale**

 **AC: yep so Wander sweetie Disclaimer please**

 **Wander: this lovely girl, AstralComet do not own Wander over Yonder if she does then she'll be making a new season**

 **AC: God I love this furball *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

 **Dark AC &Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Battle Royale part 1

He won't do it. He won't fall for her tricks. No matter what she do, no matter what she throw at him or what obstacle she put in his way, Wander will not submit to her will. He won't become evil, he won't rule over the galaxy and he definitely won't be hers for the taking.

He's a kind-hearted, selfless and helpful person, and nothing what she say or do will make him stray from his path of goodness. But she already have a head start and she's ain't backing down for nothing, and she already said that she'll turn him into the vilest villain this universe had ever seen. He probably shouldn't take her for granted but she won't be able to do it, if she falls in love with someone else.

That's why he set up a plan. A plan so crazy, it might just work. All he had to do is put his plan into action and hope that it works. Besides what harm will it be?

* * *

A red ring is glowing brightly, showing its immense power. Soon Kragthar's face appear before the ring, smirking evilly and showing his sharp teeth "the ring of invincibility shall be mine." Suddenly, a blue ray shoot were he is standing thus, blasting him away from the ring.

Every villain is shooting at each other, taking down their opponents, blasting away in their battleship, as it was zooming out from the ring to two wanderers behind the rock. Suddenly, an blast hit in front of them, with villains in the air before a bold word "The Battle Royale" appears before disappearing, along with the villains.

"This wasn't exactly part of my plan." Wander said, smiling sheepishly.

"Your plan?" Sylvia said, ducking down with Wander "what do you mean your plan?" Wander stare at his friend before smiling.

"Well."

* * *

*Flashback*

A purple creature is standing next to an alien with a jester hat, before Wander appears to next to her "there's a fall flower fling, on top of that alkaloid trapezoid station. Pass it on." The purple creature then whisper into another one's ear.

"There's a tall shower thing, on that invisibly sharp on the android planetnoid of Dalmatian. Pass it on." Soon the next person whisper to another one's ear until it went all the way to Commander Peepers, who is whispering to Lord Hater's ear. Hater jump in shock, while throwing his controller before looking at Peepers.

"There's an all powerful ring of invincibility, on top of the blasteroid asteroid formation?" It grew silent before Hater spoke "set a course with that ring, I'll shall be unstoppable." Hater shouted, while Peepers smile proudly.

"Perfect." Wander grins.

*End Flashback*

* * *

"Wait, I'm confuse. How did you know there was a ring of invincibility here?" Sylvia asks.

"I put it there." Wander answered, truthfully.

"What?! Where did you find the uh...uh.."

"Well."

* * *

*Flashback*

The store clerk is reading an newspaper before Wander clear his throat "ahem. Excuse me kind sir." Wander show his fingers with candy rings and wiggle them "which candy ring is the most romantic?" He said, smiling full of glee.

*End Flashback*

* * *

Sylvia stare at Wander before speaking "okay so you planted an "ultimate weapon of power," She air-quote the words "then you told everyone over the galaxy about it? And you didn't expect, every villain in the galaxy to come and claim it?" She asks, frowning.

Wander shook his head "nuh uh. I was just hoping for Hater and Dominator."

"But why?"

"If Hater gonna ask Dominator to get marry, he's gonna need a ring."

"What?" Sylvia shout in disbelief.

"Well."

* * *

*Flashback*

Wander is in the bubble, walking with groceries until a very familiar cackle was heard, making him stop and turn to see Lord Dominator's ship. Inside the ship, Dominator is cackling in victory. In front of her is the villain leaderboard, with her label as number one before zooming in on the number "that's right. Dominator greater, best villain." She said, changing back to her normal before dancing "Ho ha, ho ra. That's right, ho ya. Oh one of these, one of these and one, two, three." She continued victory dance, sighing in happiness.

Unbeknownst of her, Wander is outside her ship, watching her dance with an awe expression mix with shock. The way she move, how her hips sway...it was actually kinda cute and hot even. He accidentally drop the bag, still watching her dance, like he was in a trance "woah." He said. Suddenly, an image of a ring appears in his head before showing a wedding between Hater and Dominator, staring at each other with love in their eyes. Their minions are there with Peepers, crying in joy, Sylvia wearing a beautiful dress and Wander as their priest.

The image disappear, replacing Wander smiling "ding."

*End Flashback*

* * *

Sylvia and Wander stare at each other for few seconds before she groans "ugh you really need to start filling me in on these plans."

"Hater always been talking about how he wants a girlfriend." Wander grins "so I devised a perfect setup to get Hater and Dominator to show up here. They fall in love that love will cancel out all their evil, and everything will be great forever." He grin even more, imagining about two evil villains going on their honeymoon and starting a family.

Sylvia frowns "or they become twice as evil and conquer the galaxy together." A blast ray hit in front of them, causing them to duck from the impact. After it evaporated, they stood up, grabbing hold of the rock, as Sylvia frowns in worry and Wander smiling in happiness.

"Nah."

On the battlefield, Peepers and Lord Hater are blasting away at their opponents "keep at it sir, this is our chance. If we get to that ring of invincibility then we can trump these chumps and finally reclaim the title of." Both then said the word together "The Greatest in the Galaxy."

Suddenly, Emperor Awesome appears "pfft please." He pick up his minion and throw him at Hater, who block it by using two of his watchdogs.

"Ha...huh?" Emperor Awesome climb on the rock and grins.

"Later nerds. Smashtag greatest of the galaxy, smashtag Awesome out." Hater blast Awesome off the rock before he began to climb to the top. Awesome growls in anger before grabbing Hater off the ledge.

"Oh no. We gotta get Hater to the top, Dominator not even here yet." A blast took them off by storm, causing them to fall on their back.

"Good." Sylvia sits up with Wander and frown "I don't think I can protect you out there."

"Sylvia Sylvia Sylvia, they say love is a battlefield."

"This is an actual battlefield." Another blast shot behind her, as she glare at Wander. She sigh before closing her eyes "look I get it. You wanna help everybody, no matter how many times they tried to destroy us. It's like your thing." She roll her wrist in boredom "but all of this is beyond nuts." She look down to see Wander is gone before looking out on the battlefield to see him, jumping on rocks. Sylvia gasp "Wander." She said, chasing after her friend.

* * *

"Quit hitting yourself, quit hitting yourself, quit hitting yourself, why you hitting yourself, quit hitting yourself, quit hitting yourself." Emperor Awesome continue to hit Hater, using his minion before hearing a voice.

"Hey Hatey."

"Huh?" Both villains turn their head to see Wander waving at them.

"I'm gonna go get that ring of invincibility and use it to make everybody in the galaxy best friends." Wander said before running away "bet you can't catch me."

"Wander." Hater growls in anger. Peepers frown in worry, being attacked by Fist Fighters.

"Please sir we're so close don't..." Before he finish his sentence, Hater roars in anger, as green energy dispel the first fighters. Peepers look behind him before speaking "stop doing what you doing. Go sir go."

Hater began to chase after Wander before Sylvia came behind him "don't worry buddy, I'm coming." She jump before being tackled by Peepers.

"Not this time, Zbornak."

"You don't understand the ring's a fake." She suck in her stomach and propel Peepers away from her. He landed on his helmet before jumping down and grabbing his helmet off the ground.

"Enough tricks. It's go time." He rip off his shirt, revealing his muscular torso before going after Sylvia.

"Crud darn it. We don't have time for- Oh who am I kidding? I been so looking forward for this." Sylvia said before going after Peepers. Both of them ran at each other, while Hater chose after Wander, who is having the time of his life.

"Best meat cute ever."

* * *

The battle continue on before suddenly, Something So and So appears by the ring "Hey hey! It's me! Heh...I did it, so I'm gonna get this ring now and I'm the greatest, or whatever." He grab the ring before hearing a voice.

"Wait! Who are you!?"

"Oh, uh...oh. Um...I'm the uh...the terrible and super mean villain...Something...The So-and-So...um, I'm really strong. And I'm gonna use this ring to...uh, to take over the Solar System? Or...blow it up? Or...hmmm... or maybe just turn you guys into...my minions? Or monkeys or something?" As he talked, everyone just stare at him, like he just grow a second head or something "shoot, I don't know. I really should've put more thought into this but - ugh seriously, I...got this cape, so um."

"Dude! Put down the ring, and come back when you're better prepared!" Awesome said, as everyone glare at Something.

"Yeah, yeah, uh..." He groans "yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm really...So I-I'll just, um...just put...put this back...yeah, uh...sorry. Uh...bye." He put the ring back and walk away before leaving.

Wander and Hater continue their chasing before Wander jump making Hater skid across the floor when he tried to pounce on him. He sat up and frown "get back here." Soon he was piled upon by villains, as they punch him before sending them away in anger and continue chasing Wander. Wander jump to platform to platform while Hater follow him "yes just a couple more platform til happy ever after."

Lord Hater jump to Wander, roaring in anger before being grab by Kragthar "now Lord Hater tremble before the might of Kragthar."

"Fat chance, Kragthar."

"Uh no no it's pronounce Kragthar." Kragthar said, pronouncing his name.

"That's what I said." Hater look away as he said his name "Kregathar." He said, mispronouncing his name.

"Kragthar, like Kragthar but with a K in front."

"Oh no what else could wrong?" Wander can't believe this. All he want to do is bring Hater to the top before Dominator comes, fall in love with each other and get married so he can get her off his back. Is that too hard to ask? Suddenly, a familiar voice appears behind him.

"Oh I don't know." He turn around to see a butler with a bowling ball for a head, holding a plate with a sandwich on it "how about Evil Sandwich."

*Cue Evil Sandwich theme song*

"Sourdough?!" Apparently it can. Wander was suddenly grab by his minion and pull into the air.

"Thank you so much for distracting Lord Hater." Sourdough said, as his butler walk on other butlers and to another platform "with him out of the way, there will be no stopping me for claiming the ring and becoming the greatest in the galaxy."

*Cue Evil Sandwich theme song*

Wander bit his lips, nervously. Oh why did it have to come to this? Can he please just help Hater and get him a girlfriend? Wander close his eyes before looking at Sourdough with an apologetic expression "I'm sorry I have to do this." He grab the sandwich "but you leave no choice." He pull the sandwich to his gaping mouth as he plead for mercy.

"What?! No no no you can't eat me." Sourdough beg "you're a vegetarian." Wander smirk, still holding Sourdough.

"I don't need to eat you to beat you." He drop the sandwich before taking out a picnic basket "picnic time." He unloaded the sandwich on Sourdough before he cry for help.

"Ah help me help me, you buffoons." Wander was put down as his butlers went to Sourdough and try to find in the pile of sandwiches "over here, no here you imbeciles. I'm the sandwich who's talking."

Wander look over the edge of the platform "I'm real sorry about this but love is on the line." And maybe with the side of getting rid of Dominator's obsession over him. "Thank you for understanding." He began to climb to the top as Hater glare at him in furious rage.

"Oh no you don't, you furry orange freak." He punch Kragthar in the face before landing on his feet "later Kragarathar." He said before shooting green electricity at him thus, blasting him away.

"It's Kragthar."

Wander jump on the platform where the fight is taking place before he turn around, smirking as Hater shoot lightning at him. Yep, everything is going according to plan. He turn around to the fighters "I am so sorry." He duck as the lightning went over his head and shot at the villains. He ran to another pair "I feel real real bad about this." He duck again as the lightning shot the fighters before running to the a commander that look slightly as a eagle "but it's all for the name of love." He duck as the lightning hit the commander before running away again. A bucket of chicken appears from the sky and landed on the platform as Hater fly past it in anger.

Wander jump to the top before Mandrake appears "quickly my robots." He wheeze before speaking "get them." The robots walk off the platform and landed around Wander, thus surrounding him. He sigh before taking off his hat and pulling out a boombox. He press the button and started to dance before the robots follow along. Suddenly, a green lightning was shot at him before it hit him, Wander jump and ran away with Hater hot on his tail.

"Sorry. I make sure to give you a slice of cake from the wedding." He said, running around Mandrake before running away as Hater ran past. Mandrake point his staff at them and right when he about to zap them, he began to cough.

"I'm too old for this nonsense. I need a nap." He then stagger away, uninterested of continuing in this battle.

* * *

The Black Cube and Little bits stare at each other before using their powers on each other. As they square off, Hater and Wander walk past them without being spotted.

"I'm trying to tell you there's no ring of invincibility. It's just a con." Sylvia said, trying to convince Peepers about the ring.

"How do I know of what you saying it's a con isn't con?" Peepers glare at her, as as battlefield got more intense.

"I was ready to get off this stinkin' rock and leave you jerks here, destroying each other." Sylvia and Peepers went at each other before she punch him in the face. He skid across the floor before standing up "but then he went off without thinking even though I told him not to."

Peepers punch her "he threw himself into a dangerous situation without any kind of plan or agent strategy." He was kicked by Sylvia, who is glaring at him.

"And left me behind to save hi-"

"Save his butt and clean up his mess." They collide into each other before having a glaring contest.

"Do you have any idea what is like to have a fool for a friend?" Their eyes/eye widen in shock and realization. They then smile and walk to each other, like they were going to hug them before snapping out of their trance and went back to fighting.

* * *

Wander continued to jump to the top while Hater tried to catch up with him. He climb onto the platform with a nervous look on his face "okay I kinda, sort of help Lord Hater beat up a bunch of rival villains and making him more of a bad guy then he already was." He said before smiling "but it will all be worth it when he's in love and reform, and going, and thinking on his honeymoon, right?"

Yeah everything will be okay. Hater will fall in love with Dominator, Dominator fall in love with Hater. They get married and it will be fine. And the best part, Dominator will be too busy in love with her boyfriend that she'll forget about him, Right? So why does he have an aching feeling in his chest? Like he doesn't want her to leave him for this no good, stupid skeleton. Wander stood still in shell-shock, as his eyes slightly widen. Wait a minute, did he...did he just... call Hater stupid? Holy jellyfish pie, what is wrong with him? He snap out of it and look behind himself to see Lord Hater catching up before running away.

He jump onto different platform with Hater right behind him before running away. Hater roars at him but before he catch him, a banana peel fell before him, making him slip and fall. Wander skid to a stop and reach out his hand, as the banana peel fell into his hand "a banana peel? Who will left the-" his eyes widen in realization. Oh no anyone but him...why of all time have to be him.

"Oh no, not Dr. Screwball Jones."

"Ah there you are. I was starting to miss ya a whole bunch." Dr. Screwball Jones start to shoot banana peels at Wander, who dodge it before changing into a masked hero.

"You silliest spree of punish pendulum is over before it began." He pull out a toy gun "I didn't want to do this but I have to." He said "for love." He pull the trigger and pop out a flag that said zap.

"Oh blast I been blasted." Screwball fake his pain, falling in front of Wander "the situation is grave." He then went underground as a tombstone appears where he's lying. Suddenly, he pop out faking his painful agony "no time for -ugh- gallows humor." He lie on his back as he continue to talk "I should be deadly serious." As he continue his act, Wander just look on in boredom and slightly annoyed "oh I hope I get a tomb with a view. Oh doom with a view and also-"

"Okay come on now that's enough." Suddenly, a huge ship appears as everyone look up in fear. Wander gasp in joy, knowing that his plan is working.

"She came, woohoo. Finally, Operation Romance is a go." He never been happier. Finally, Wander can get these two together and everything will be good. Wander look up at the ship in happiness "this is going to be great...Wait... why my heart beating fast?" He clutch onto his chest in confusion. Just what is going on with him today?

In the ship, Lord Dominator look down at her panel, giggling in joy "oh man. I can't believe these idiots are in the same place. This is like shooting dorks in the barrel." She look down and smile when she spotted her cute orange fuzzball "and it seems my future king is here as well." She giggle. She will be lying if she said she doesn't have a crush on him and she wants him all for herself.

She then began to hum in thought. If she want to get close to him then she had to get rid of these dorks "oh but what I use to stop them. It gotta be perfect." And perfect enough to impress her future king/husband. She change her form into her disguise as she think it over "blood scythe, hammer. Ooh giant spinning buzz saw arms."

Lord Dominator reach out her arm as needles appears in her hand before shooting them "a zillion tiny spikes that shoot out zillion tiny poison darts that make your tongue swell up and you all like "augh no betrayed by my own tongue, curse you Dominator curse you." She then make gagging noise before gasping "oh magma cannon classic, yes." She began to laugh evilly before calming herself down.

"Okay calm down D. Focus game face hmm game face. Its-" Her voice change as the mask concealed her face "go time." She then laugh evilly before flying out of her ship. "Here I come, my cute future king."

* * *

 **AC: ooh this is getting interesting so you think *smile***

 **Dark AC: nice**

 **Evil AC: cool**

 **Dominator: awesome**

 **Wander: wonderful**

 **AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

 **Dark AC: bye**

 **Evil AC: bye**

 **Wander: bye**

 **Dominator: bye**


	2. The Battle Royale part 2

**AC: hey everyone and welcome back for more "WOY: The Battle Royale" now before we start this is the last chapter**

 **Dark AC: and it is great being with you guys**

 **Evil AC: so Lord Dominator Disclaimer please**

 **Dominator: AstralComet do not own Wander over Yonder but if she does then she'll pair me up with this cutie *grab Wander and kiss his cheek***

 **Wander: *blush* y-yeah**

 **AC: *smiles before looking at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

 **Dark AC &Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Battle Royale part 2

He would be lying if he said that he's happy to see her because his plan will finally be put in action. He also would be lying if he said she doesn't look awesome in that suit of hers. But underneath that suit, the one that is concealing her secret identity, is a beauty that he ever seen in the whole galaxy.

Sure there are pretty girls out there but she took the icing and the cherry on top. His heart began to beat faster when he saw her took a sneak glance at him, as she flew down to the battlefield, knowing she came to see him and to impress him.

A tinge of red appears on his face, clutching his chest in his hand. Why is he feeling this way? Why can't he stop making his heart beating against his ribcage? And why is he hoping that his plan will fail? Is he really falling for Lord Dominator?

* * *

Lord Dominator flew down to the battlefield and punching the ground making a big explosion that cause everyone to be push back. Sylvia and Peepers are holding onto dear life before everyone minus Sylvia and Peepers gets sucked in, like it was a gigantic vacuum. Right when they got close, a huge bright of light shot up in the sky with everyone in it, like a pillar made of light and dust.

Everyone who didn't get caught is holding onto platforms, as ships are push. A blast hit Lord Hater causing him to fall back and hit his head on the rock, making him fall unconscious. The Black Cube look around, wondering what is going on before he was sent flying in the air and in front of the ring.

"Oh no if The Black Cube gets the ring of invincibility, he'll be unstoppable." Peepers said in fear, as everyone gasp. The Black Cube touch the ring before doing it again and again and again before hitting it causing the ring to tip over. Everyone look at the cube in shame and disappointment. The Black Cube look down in shame and floats away.

*Cue The Black Cube sad song*

After the hurricane evaporate, Lord Dominator stood up "I'm so cool." As she said, everyone fell down behind her before she look up and seeing Wander staring at her in admiration. She chuckle, finding Wander's expression cute before flying to the ring.

Wander stood up and smile, ignoring the beating of his heart "she's coming, she's coming, she's coming, she's coming. This is it." He turn to Hater, still smiling "come on, Hatey." Hater sits up, all battered and bruised before falling down "Hatey?" Wander frowns, as he went up to him "oh no what I've done."

He lift up Hater's unconscious body "you too wounded to woo, too harmed to charmed, too pooped to propose." As he said, Dominator continued to flying upwards "come on buddy. Just one more platform and I promise you'll get what you want most in the universe." He stand Hater straight up, begging him before he fall backwards. Lord Dominator flew closer to the ring "hey Hater, I'm gonna tell everyone in the galaxy how we best friends, don't you want to stop me? Let's go, woo." He rand backward, causing Hater to fall down before looking at him. He then turn around to see Dominator flying to the ring, in all her glory before he sigh.

Oh what's the use? Lord Dominator will get the ring, his plan will fail and Hater will never get a girlfriend? He sat down on Hater's stomach and frowns "it's no use. I guess Dominator will just take the ring of invincibility and become the greatest in the galaxy." Suddenly, he was fling off of him as Hater sat up in rage.

"Dominator?! I hate that guy." Hater glares at Dominator, who is now standing on the platform, where the ring of invincibility is. Lord Dominator stare at ring, as it shine its light on her before Hater appears in front of her. They glare at each other with full of hate, as Wander stood off in the side, smiling.

"This is it. It's all happening, oh boy they gonna love each other."

"Lord Dominator."

"Lord Hater."

Two evil lords glare at each other down before two blast of energy appear, as they attack each other. Wander gasp in horror, and it is not because he is getting worried over Dominator "oh no they gonna kill each other. Stop, stop new plan, new plan." Lava and lightning shot in front of him causing him to fly off the platform, as he scream.

* * *

Dominator laugh evilly before being grab by Hater, who push her away "get away from there. I called dips on the ring." He said before being punch by Dominator and away from the ring. He growls before running to Dominator. If she didn't had that mask on, Hater will see how pissed off she is.

"Had...enough...Zbornak?" Peepers said, kicking Sylvia tiredly.

"I'm just getting started...you acted nerd." Suddenly, Sylvia and Peepers looked up after hearing a blast and seeing smog of green and red. As two evil lords continued their fight, Wander is hanging onto the platform, climbing to the top.

"Must...Stop their...fighting...Must give toast...at their...wedding anniversary."

"Oh no, Lord Dominator is going to kill him." They said in unison before looking at each other "five minute break? Five minute break!" Peepers grab onto Sylvia's reins and sat down on her back, as they're getting ready to save their friend.

*Cue Commander Peepers theme song plus Sylvia*

Lord Hater shoot a ball of electricity at Dominator, who block it with her arm as Wander climb onto the platform "stop it there's got to be another way." Hater slid in front of him before he look over his shoulder to see Wander "you two have so much in common." Hater dodge the attack and floats in the air, with Wander hanging onto him "you both want to control the galaxy, you both want to destroy each other, you both love skulls." As he said that, Hater launch at Dominator before they collide.

Hater slid backwards with Wander looking topsy-turvy "let's use that as a foundation and build from there." He fell off of Hater.

"I was totally holding back before. But now you shall know the full fury of Lord-" right when he charge up his power, he was suddenly encase in molten lava "ow that's super burn-y." Dominator retract her arms before turning them into hammers and hitting Hater "Stop. Being. So. Cool."

As each hit, Hater get madder and madder before using his power and escaping his confinement. Wander block the blast before looking at the fight in worry. "Okay new plan if romance won't come to the mountain then the mountain must become romantic." He pull out bouquet of flowers from his hat and spoke with a French accent "a such a beautiful couple deserve a beautiful flowers." Lord Dominator slash the flowers with her scythe as she and Hater went past Wander, causing the flowers to be destroyed.

Lord Hater use another ball of electricity before kicking it to Dominator. Wander now dress as a waiter spoke with a Italian accent "or a romantic dinner." Dominator dodge the attack and letting it hit Wander, who was sent flying. She silently gasp as she look around to find her future king before she spot him, dusting himself. She sigh in relief before glaring at Hater behind the smoke.

Oh he is so gonna get it for hurting her cute furball. Unbeknownst of her, Wander is staring at her with a red flush on his face. Was she checking on him to make sure he's okay? His heart start to beat faster as he stare at her in admiration.

Hater grins before running to the ring but before he got close, Dominator appears in front of him and glare. Hater shook his head before being punch by Dominator but then use his powers to stop the fist from making a impact to his face. He then levitate her in the air with a wicked grin on his face.

Wander then appears, still trying to stop the fight "okay maybe we're being too forward. How about a low sticks coffee date?" He pull out two coffees on a blue tray. Dominator smiles behind her mask before breaking from her confinement and turning her hand into giant fans. As Wander went to put cinnamon on the coffee, the wind blew the cinnamon and letting it hit Hater in the eyes who scream in pain.

"Aahh the cinnamon it burns." He was suddenly grab by Dominator, who then slam him on the ground. She turn her hand into a drill before Wander climb on her and grab her helmet.

"How can he stare longingly into your eyes if he can't see a thing." He pull on the helmet before being grab by Dominator. She put him to her face and spoke.

"Stay out of this Wander."

"Now DeeDee you know I can't do that." She sighs.

"Then I'll do it for you." She pull back her arm and threw him away from the battlefield. After she made sure that he will be safe, she chuckles before hearing Hater's voice.

"Yes nothing will keep me from that ring for I am Lord Hater." Right when those words came out, a fist collided to his face before being sent flying off the platform. Wander is on another platform where Sylvia and Peepers ran up to him.

"Wander oh thank grob you're okay. I thought something terrible happen." Wander sits up and frown.

"Something terrible did happen. This is less than of a meet cute and more of a meet "argh argh I'm gonna to destroy you." He bow his head in sadness while Sylvia look at him in concern.

"Your heart's right place buddy but if we don't bolt then the rest of you is going to be splattered all over the mountain."

"But if Hater and Dominator don't fall in love, they'll never get married and invents on a mid-size time chair on visits." Peepers stare at Wander in confusion.

"They What?"

"That what I said." Sylvia said to Peepers.

* * *

Dominator is standing in front of the ring, laughing evilly before Hater's ship appears behind her "I am Lord Hater the greatest in the galaxy." Laser was shot at Dominator, who is blocking every attack. The lasers are flying everywhere before it hit Peepers and sending him flying.

"Let's get out here."

"No this had got to work. I have series of eye numbers like what's your favorite time of day." Sylvia groans before dragging Wander away "what embarrassing thing you never told anybody, what's your favorite type of chocolate."

Hater continue to shoot lasers as Dominator's visor light up before shooting a wave of energy at the ship. When the energy disappear, Hater now burnt to crisp fall down below and crash into a crater. Everyone gasp in disbelief as Dominator put on the ring and laugh "kneel kneel before Dominator the greatest in the galaxy."

As everyone bow down to her, Wander frown. He can't believe his plan had failed. He walked up the crater where Hater is and frown "no but...they were suppose to...and they...and now she is and." He fell onto his knees in disbelief "and it didn't work?"

Sylvia walk next to Wander "I really thought with love in his life, Hater will finally learn there's no point of being angry and evil all the time." Wander hugs Sylvia.

"I'm sorry, buddy. Love is a battlefield and, sometimes, you lose." Soon everyone started chanting 'Dominator greater, best villain' over and over again. As everyone keep chanting, a green light is shown in the crater, causing Sylvia and Wander stare before Hater flew up to Dominator with rage and punch her, thus knocking her helmet off her head.

The ring fell onto Hater's finger claiming his victory while Dominator walk backwards. She lifted up her head and flip her white hair as she glare at Hater. Oh she is mad because how dare he hit her. Hater flew to her in rage before he stop, staring at his rival before becoming love struck.

Dominator look at Hater in confusion before smiling in realization, as she went back to normal while posing seductively. Everyone gasp in bewilderment while Wander stare at Dominator with a dopey smile "she still look beautiful."

"Lady." Suddenly, images of him and Dominator on their date, then their marriage and them starting a family together with three children before replacing Hater with a dopey expression "I...you.. Lady...I ... So cool." As he talk, Lord Dominator sway her hips and stood in front of him as he handed her the ring "pretty... not hate...like."

She giggled in amusement, pushing him off the edge. Hater stare at her with hearts in his eyes as he fell down into the crater. She then began to laugh evilly before licking the ring "mmm~ blueberry." She said, walking away.

* * *

Hater is still in the crater, lovestruck as Peepers call out his name "Sir? Sir? Sir?" Wander look down at Hater, smiling while Sylvia stare at him in confusion. It soon zoom out to show a heart-shape crater where Hater is lying.

"Well at least we know he likes her." He turn to the others and smile "we kinda, sorta won. Woohoo." Sylvia and Peepers facepalm themselves before Wander felt a tingling sensation like he's being watched. He turn his head and spotted Dominator smiling at him.

He blink and watch as Dominator wink at him. Wander then smile as his heart beat faster like a drum "Dominator~" he whisper and was glad that no one heard him. It was this day that Wander convince himself that he might have a crush on Lord Dominator, his future queen.

* * *

 **AC: so what you think guys**

 **All: awesome**

 **AC: thank you *look at readers* well that's all folks have a nice day and I'll see you soon bye**

 **Dark AC: bye**

 **Evil AC: bye**

 **Both: bye**


End file.
